


Friendship

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [11]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Mary starts to understand both Anna and Abe better.





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'rest day'.

When Major Hewlett invited Anna to stay at Whitehall to protect her from Simcoe, Mary worried it would be awkward. Particularly since Abraham wasn't there and Richard didn't seem to like Anna. Somehow, though, it wasn't awkward at all. Anna insisted on helping with the never-ending work of running a large household like Whitehall. To be truthful, Mary had begun to feel overwhelmed by everything. Anna's assistance made things easier. Talking with her as they worked and on their day of rest, Mary understood now why her husband had loved Anna. Why he _still_ loved her. It made Mary painfully aware that he'd married her out of a sense of duty, to fulfill an agreement their fathers had made.

When she hinted as much, Anna told her, "He chose to marry _you_. What Abe and I had-- it was lovely, but he didn't believe in it enough to go against his father."

"You two-- you still--" Mary pressed her lips together, unable to articulate what she knew had happened between Anna and Abraham.

"We did." Anna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Not since Selah--"

Mary nodded, reaching over to cover Anna's hand with hers. "I won't deny that I was hurt-- It still hurts-- I don't hate either of you for it."

"We had such plans when we were little," Anna whispered, turning her hand over to clasp Mary's. "You and Thomas would live here, we would live on Abe's farm."

She smiled sadly. "I don't think anyone could have predicted what happened to Thomas or this war. I'd like it if we could be friends, though. Keep an eye on Abraham together."

"He _does_ need looking after, doesn't he?" Anna asked with a sly smile.

Mary nodded, glad to have banished the sadness and regret from Anna's eyes. "Yes, he does. Together, we just might keep him out of trouble."

"I hope so. He seems very determined to find it these days." Anna shook her head with a fondly exasperated sigh.

Sighing as well, Mary reluctantly returned to her embroidery. "We'll do our best and leave the rest to Providence."

"Agreed."


End file.
